


Don't Test Fate

by carryonthefamilybusiness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Sam, Car Accidents, M/M, major death, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonthefamilybusiness/pseuds/carryonthefamilybusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having sex, Sam convinces Dean to go get them something to eat. While gone, there's a car accident that Sam sees on the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Test Fate

Sam gasped as he lowered himself further down on Dean. His eyes closing slightly as he breathed out a sigh mixed with pain and pleasure. The feeling of being stretched despite the prepping that Dean had given him, and god did he do it so good. It still amazed him that even with all the effort Dean would put forth that it could still burn, but it was fucking great.

His hands fell to his brother’s chest as he settled for a moment. Dean’s hands running gently across his thighs and up his hips. Small, soothing gestures mixed with small praises. “You’re doing good, Sammy. God you do this so fucking well.” His voice was a whisper, as if his words were for Sam and Sam only. They brought a smile across the younger Winchester’s face as he finally opened them to see the pure admiration in Dean’s eyes. Where his erection had began to disappear from the burning and intrusion, it was immediately perking right back up.

Slowly he began rolling his hips. Just barely lifting up as he forced himself to get used to the feeling of Dean buried deep inside him. Quiet moans coming out of his brother’s mouth with each movement. It was like music to his ears, listening to Dean trying to be quiet when he knew in no time he’d be making the people sleeping in the room beside their’s hitting the wall. Dean stayed still, letting Sam work himself until he was finally comfortable. The way he knew Sam was finally used to him? When he sat up and Dean could have swore he was deeper in his brother than he’d been before. “Oh fuck.” Dean muttered, the view alone was breathing taking.

Sam lifted himself up, his thighs shaking as he raised himself up until Dean was just about to fall out before dropping himself back down. The movement alone had them both practically screaming. Dean was seeing stars and Sam let himself get lost in pure ecstasy. His movements started to quick at that point, riding Dean harder than he typically did despite knowing walking was going to be a pain. Each roll of his hips was met with a push of Dean’s. He could feel his brother brushing against that sweet spot every few thrusts. Dean’s hands were tightening on his hips as he sank his head deeper into the pillow.

One of Sam’s hands moved to grab a hold of his cock, quickly pumping himself as he fucked himself back onto Dean. The older Winchester could feel Sam tightening around him, which only made it all that much worse. As bad as he wanted to drag it out, to fuck into him for hours, he knew he wasn’t going to last. Especially with Sam tightening so much around him. One more hard drop down and Dean was the first one to lose it. Spilling hot and fast into him, Dean practically raised off the bed, arching as he moaned loudly. His eyes squeezed shut, his head turning in the pillow in an attempt to quiet himself. It did little good when he felt the sudden tightening and loosening as Sam lost it. Come shooting past Sam’s hand and splattering against his brother’s stomach and chest as he began to grind himself into Dean’s hips. The moment he felt the last strings escape him, he collapsed forward onto Dean’s chest. Sweat drenching the both of them as they fought to catch their breath.

“That..was amazing.” Dean whispered, his hand reaching up to pet Sam’s wet hair. The two laid there a moment, Sam far too out of it to actually form words. When he was coherent, he slid himself off his brother and sank into the bed beside him. The two laid there a moment longer before Dean reached over to brush a quick kiss onto Sam’s lips. “Gotta clean up.” Sam only groaned at the idea and Dean laughed as he climbed out of the bed to the bathroom. A few seconds later he was walking out with a towel and tossing it at Sam. Instead of cleaning up, Sam rolled over onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. “You should go get us something to eat.”

Dean paused, a brow raising as he glanced at his brother as he picked his boxer briefs off the floor. “Since when was I your maid?” He shot back. “Since you fucked me hard enough that I don’t want to get out of bed.” There was a snap of elastic as Dean rolled his eyes. “You fucked yourself stupid, just for the record.” Sam only grinned and Dean sighed. “Fine. What do you want?” For a moment the younger of the two laid there trying to decide. “Don’t know. Surprise me.”

There was a moment where Sam actually thought Dean wasn’t going to do it before he heard that defeated sigh. “Fiiiiiine.” He groaned and Sam could only grin. He watched as Dean began getting dressed, watching him pull his jeans on that hugged his ass far better than anything else and he couldn’t help the ridiculous warm feeling he got when he watched Dean put on his shirt. With his boots slipping on and Sam’s hoodie being pulled over his head, Dean walked over to the bed. One knee setting on it as he leaned in to push a hard kiss onto his brother’s lips, causing Sam to fall back. He held it there, even sneaking his tongue past Sam’s lips before he pulled away. “I’ll be back in a few. Don’t get dressed cause after we eat? I’m wanting to do that again.” Dean raised his brows slightly as he climbed off the bed, grabbed the keys to the impala and walked out the door. Sam laid there until he heard the impala start up and pull away.

When his eyes closed, he intended it to be a minute. Last thing he expected was to fall asleep. When he woke up, it was only about a half an hour later. Sitting up, he looked around the empty room. Huffing to himself, Sam reached for the cell phone. Dialing Dean’s number, he listened to it ring and ring before it went to voicemail. Assuming his brother left the phone in the glove compartment, he hung up and sat it aside on the nightstand. “He probably went for pie…jerk.” He muttered to himself as he reached for the remote. Flipping the TV on, the first thing that popped up was breaking news. Sam was about to change the channel to find a movie to watch when he froze completely.

On the screen was a semi-truck, but that wasn’t what had him freezing. No. It was the sight under the trailer. A smashed ‘67 impala. The front seeming completely flat. Sam could barely hear what was being said. The only things he could focus on was the license plate of the impala and he wished so much that it didn’t seem familiar. That with the words “one killed in car accident.” It was only then he was able to process what the news reporter was saying. “─driver of the semi apparently fell asleep at the wheel, swerving into the other lane.”


End file.
